i'd lie
by thenormalfreak
Summary: ok, so this is really stupid!, i wrote it while listening to i'd lie by taylor swift, beast boy has just gone beast on a crowd in the city, now he's in the interigation room,raven is trying to convince the titans that she knows him enoth to vouch 4 him.


Disclaimer: I dont own teen titans, or the song I based this fic on. And yeh...im being all boring because im tired, and I just spent less then 20 min's on this fic...its not terable, I promise, but its simple... if it inspires a spin off... then have fun with it!... no skin of my nose :-P

**I'd lie**

based on the song: i'd lie-Taylor swift

she looked at him in through the window...he was sitting in the interrogation room, he had turned to the beast join battle...raven was working so hard to convince them that he had not hurt anyone, that, she knew him, ant that he would never do something like that!, not even as the beast...

"but you don't even know him that well!" exclaimed cyborg, they were all in the room behind the mirror....

"really... he's tells me everything... he told me he would never fall in love...and you know what... I lathed... I actually lathed, because I was just hoping that it wasn't true...you know what that feels like...!, for me to know, that he thinks he could never be loved...so never falls in love... he will make a stupid joke about it, and I will fake a smile, just to see him happy. i know more than any of you about him... I actually know all his favourite songs...and i could tell you... his favourite colours green...which...to be honest, is quite obvious... and he actually loves arguing... he starts them on porpoise, he says it is because people say the truth when there angry...that's the best way to find out how someone really feels..."

she was upset...they didn't know a thing about him...and yet, if they took there time and listened...they would see just how interesting...and yet, how damaged he really is!..

"do you even know when his birthday is?!!!...the 17th of august...he celebrates it on the 10th of may because that's the day his parents died...and he just wanted to have something to keep his mind occupied...hmmm, he had a sister you know... she died a year ago, the same time terra left him... he was so hurt, but all you guys did was either push him to work, or push him away... I have spent almost this entire last year with him... helping him, do you know he thinks you guys Hate him!!!...he always talking about those things, he always tells me about his friends...his family...and I tell him about mine... you know, apparently his sister was beautiful...and when he showed me a picture... I had to agree...and that's when I noticed... his eyes were the only thing that stayed the same when he got his powers... they were his farther;s eyes you know...almost identical..."

she looked back at him, he was looking around the room... he was so innocent, he probably never even thought about her... she was just a friend... that's all she would ever be to him...

"he sees everything black and white you know...he's colour blind...like a dog...but he can tell green from all other colours...that's why he loves it so much...it was also one of the reasons he finds it so hard to read....he's dyslexic to....and to think, when he doesn't read the reports, we all criticised him...we didn't even think!, that there could be a reason, it was that day he told me...the day we all criticised him for being thick, when he had a disability...that's the day I first saw him cry! I am sure I am one of the few people to see him actually cry... he hates it if people see him cry, apparently the doom patrol saw it as a sign of weakness...so he had been forced never to cry... no matter what..."

beast boy had stood up and walked to the back wall... he was just looking around...but, for some reason, he seemed to be listening...but to what... they weren't going to bother with that at the moment...

"if I could only tell him..." she said, watching his movements

"what?" asked starfire

"that i'm holding every breath i have for him...." they looked at her as she stared at beast boy....they couldn't believe there ears...did she actually care...for him...?...

"he would never tell you...but he can play guitar...i heard him on the roof once...it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard...he knew I was there, but he trusted me, i swear he can see through anyone...yet he cant see through my heart...i know that, since the first thought when I wake up, is 'my god he's beautiful'... he's all I can seem to think about...yet, he doesn't even see this!....and now, every time we argue...it kills me, yet I still do it, because I just want him to be happy..."

"raven...can I ask you something...and you be honest with me?" asked robin, speaking for the first time...

"you can ask me anything, and I will be as honest as I can, but, if you ask me, if I love beast boy...ill lie..."

she looked back into the other room...he had turned...leaning against the wall... she could swear he could hear her...it was like his ears had picked up at that precise moment...

"raven...do you love him?" he continued...

"......no" she turned back to beast boy, she could have sworn she had seen him smile...

"did...you lie?"

yep, that was defiantly a smile...

"i told you....if you ask me if I love him.... id lie..."

"whoops, I accidentally on porpoise left the intercom to the interrogation room on... my bad!" exclaimed cyborg, smirking.

She looked at him in shock, how dare he!... she looked back through the window, beast boy slowly lifted his head....and, because of the intercom, she heard him say...

"i don't love you either....but then again....i'd lie!"


End file.
